


Make All The Difference

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Founders Era, LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA, Other, Time Travel, expect the unexpected, how much I like his character, look Tobirama's character is just really cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: My name is Senju Tobirama. Never have I ever, in my entire life (or death) have I done anything illogical.That changed today, when I woke up in the old Senju Compound. Which put me at least 100 years since my last reanimation, and maybe 30-ish years before Hashirama's death.





	Make All The Difference

My name is Senju Tobirama. Never have I ever, in my entire life (or death) have I done anything illogical.

That changed today, when I woke up in the old Senju Compound. Which put me at least 100 years since my last reanimation, and maybe 30-ish years before Hashirama's death.

  
***

  
"Why me?" Mito asked.

  
"Because I'm not sure anyone else would understand, or even believe me." Tobirama absentedmindedly stirred his tea. "The Uzumaki are the only ones who would listen, but-"

  
"You're needed here so you can't go to them for help." Mito surmised, and hummed thoughtfully. "Are you truly needed as much as you think you are? After all, you say your actions led to the death of Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, and Hashirama, along with many others, though most of them, like the Uchiha Patriarch and Hashirama, indirectly."

  
"But what else can I do?" Tobirama asked. "If I leave and there's a surprise attack on the compound because of it-"

  
"We can defend it without you." Mito calmly said. "Go, do what you need to do to change history." The look on Tobirama's face was still skeptical but-

  
"Thank you for listening and believing me." Tobirama stood. "And for the tea, I apologize if I wasn't as good of a guest as I am normally."

  
"Just go, Tobirama." Mito said, and he slipped out the door without a sound.

  
***

  
It wasn't until the next day that they realized that Tobirama was gone. Of course they set up search parties but-

  
Touka said that unless Tobirama wanted to be found he wouldn't be.

  
And after a few days of searching, Hashirama reaches out to the Uchiha for help -

  
They answer the call, though somewhat reluctantly. But they do search for the Clan Heir (the main part of their treaty).  
Even Uchiha Madara himself searches.

  
***

  
It's past the day of Uchiha Izuna's would-be death. Tobirama kept moving further and further from home - towards the ocean.

He was letting himself be seen, leaving a trail. He hoped that his leaving would change things but--

  
What if he was wrong?

  
***

  
Finally, after months of searching, Hashirama recalls the search parties - telling even the Uchiha that they can return.

  
And every one of them but Uchiha Madara returned - the Uchiha Patriarch claiming he would return after checking out on one last lead.

  
***

  
He made his (new) home somewhere out of the way, using his affinity to keep himself alive - 'fishing' in order to get money for necessities.

  
He could sense Uchiha Madara but-

  
There was no way he was out looking for him.  
He couldn't be, not after how Tobirama had practically destroyed his life in the other timeline.

  
***

  
Izuna fought with Hashirama about the village but soon gave in, and helped plan the streets - with helpful comments from Touka and Hikau to make sure it still made sense when the rustle and bustle outside stilled.

  
"Is that-" Came a voice just barely loud enough to be heard, and the entire table stood, and approached the door, exchanging looks - who would go out first, but make it out they did and-

  
Walking side by side were Uchiha Madara and-

  
Senju Tobirama.


End file.
